Beyond the Bushy Brows
by sayjay1995
Summary: There were many words to describe Rock Lee, the blossoming youth of Konoha. He was loud, more cheerful at six in the morning than should be legal, and took enthusiasm to a whole new level. Yet underneath that busy browed exterior was the purest, most kind heart she had ever seen. Sakura gazed at him with a tender smile on her lips. SakuLee fluff.


**A/N: Throwing out a little SakuLee fluff before I turn in for bed! This is possibly my second favorite couple of all fandoms; I never tire of writing something sweet so Lee can finally get his girl! Whom he deserves! "speaking," and **_**'thinking' **_**are as such, and I hope you readers enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the joy I hope this brings to the readers and reviewers.**

**Beyond the Bushy Brows**

There were many words to describe Rock Lee, the blossoming youth of Konoha. He was loud, more cheerful at six in the morning than should be legal, and took enthusiasm to a whole new level. These attributes were well known; ask any of the Leaf shinobi. Yet underneath that busy browed exterior was the purest, most kind heart she had ever seen. Sakura gazed at him from the back of the crowd, a tender smile growing on her lips…

_Earlier that day…_

If nothing else, it was a morning that demanded coffee. Sakura had been called into the hospital in the wee hours of the morning, well before the sun was close to rising, because a class of elementary students had been on their way home from a field trip to a neighboring village and come across a few rogue bandits. It made her sick to her stomach, to think there was scum out there who would attack children!

Thank the heavens their sensei had taken care of things, and for the most part the children only suffered minor injuries. Their mental states were pretty shaken; Tsunade wanted to keep an eye on them until they calmed down. On top of that, there had been a fire downtown, several cases of food poisoning, and a squad fresh home from a mission who had suffered severe wounds. Needless to say, Sakura's mood was foul and only sinking lower.

Mid morning came like a black cloud hanging above her head as she finally found time to take a break. As the pinkette neared her desk, she collapsed in her chair and narrowly avoided knocking down the numerous stacks of paperwork that lined the wooden surface. She eyed the papers wearily, having no energy for such mundane tasks. Other nurses passed her in a hurry; it was busier than a beehive in there. She should get right back to work, the sooner the better. Her stomach rumbled loudly in protest; there was that bakery right across the street.

"I'm taking my break now, if that's okay,"

Sakura told the intern at the desk. She nodded, offering a tired smile which Sakura managed to return. She gathered her purse and went out the front doors, pausing a moment to relish in the sweet fresh air that caressed her face. It was a beautiful morning, which promised for clear skies all day long. She was jealous of those out taking advantage of the weather; couples walked hand in hand while children kicked balls back and forth. A few paces across the street and there it was, the bakery that may have saved her life. Sakura took in several deep breaths, wanting to take in the delicious aroma of the pastries that beckoned her. Her mind was almost at peace as her mouth salivated at the thought of what she was going to eat.

"Sakura, Sakura, please allow me to get that for you!"

She froze, the inner quiet shattered at the sound of a man yelling after her. A flash of green went in and out of her vision and before she could open her mouth in response, Rock Lee stood before her, holding the door to the bakery wide open. His usual chalk white smile was flashing in her direction as he gestured for her to go in, extremely pleased to perform one of his gentlemanly actions. Especially for the object of his affections. A taut frown stretched across her mouth, more from her horrible attitude than annoyance.

"Oh… it's you… thanks Lee…"

Sakura reluctantly passed him, nodding her thanks. Lee's smile faltered slightly at the sound of her tone; he was an optimist, but not stupid. Something was wrong with his beloved and he intended on finding out what! Walking in behind her, he fell into pace beside her and accompanied the medic nin to the back of the line. Lee studied her in silence for a moment, worry etched in his own features. There were circled bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep, and he could tell she was stressed from the jerky movements she made.

"I see you are unhappy. May I ask you what is wrong?"

He asked her, his tone laced with concern. Sakura couldn't fight the sigh that dangled on her tongue; Lee had become a valued friend to her. She had gotten coffee with him once or twice, and trained with him as well. She was aware he still harbored romantic feelings, but she didn't give him any reason to act on them. Her heart was just not ready to tackle that particular challenge. No matter how much she implied she wanted to stay friends, however, Lee was anything but disheartened. Those wide eyes of his always betrayed the hope that maybe something would come about between them. Sakura closed her own emerald orbs and fought to keep the uncouth attitude out of her words.

"It's been a rough morning at work. I'm fine. I just need a muffin,"

Sakura crossed her arms over her small chest, feeling guilty at the way Lee flinched. Her words must have felt like a slap in the face, but she couldn't help it. He would never understand what she went through every day. They were next; she quickly ordered the first pastry that caught her eye; a whole grain blueberry muffin. She lifted her purse to dig for her wallet when she felt a movement beside her. Sakura inwardly groaned as Lee slid a few bills across the counter.

"You didn't have to pay for that Lee!"

"Nonsense; it is always a pleasure to treat you to a wonderful breakfast,"

Sakura's face was red as she accepted the muffin from the cashier, who was smiling at the two as if they had never seen such a sweet sight. Lee shook his head as she turned to leave; he was right behind her, smoothing sliding in front of her so he could once again hold the door open. Her annoyance was growing into anger; Sakura stormed out of the bakery, stopping only when she felt Lee's rough fingers brush her elbow. She whirled around, hands on her hips, her eyes set in a hard glare.

"Lee, I've been up all morning helping men who can't go five minutes without spewing projectile vomit and these poor kids who were brutally attacked by the lowest scum- I am NOT in the mood to deal with your 'milady' act! Can you just… just go back to your training or something?!"

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. The look on Lee's face was heartbreaking. His smile broke into a thousand pieces; it was subtle, the way his eyes dropped, but she knew. She opened her mouth to apologize, looking appalled at her own boorish attitude, but it was too late. The deed was done.

"I… am sorry… yes, I shall… leave you alone… forgive me for upsetting you, Sakura…"

Lee's voice was soft as he turned away, looking utterly defeated. Sakura was left feeling speechless; he wasn't even going to yell at her? He was going to ask _her_ for forgiveness? She knew no words could take back the pain that must have gripped his heart; speechless, she felt she had nowhere to escape but back to the hospital. Sakura turned and ran, muffin dropping to the ground in the process. Lee hadn't even seen it fall; he was running off as well, on his hands, down the street. People stared at him as he went but he was too upset to notice.

'_No tears… no tears! I will run off the pain!'_

Lee shut his eyes, fighting back the salty drops that threatened to fall. Her words had cut him so deeply, part of him didn't even feel like training. Sakura rubbed her temples as she walked into the starch white building; things had only gotten worse. She felt like punching a hole in the wall as she stomped back to her desk, huffing in a mixture of self-hatred and rage. What else could go wrong?!

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Lee slid down the rough bark of the tree, feeling it dig into his bare back. His shirt lay abandoned somewhere to the side. Soaked in sweat, he had taken to a reclusive spot in the woods, one of his preferred training spots. The tree he now leaned against was marred with punches and kicks he had thrown at it over the years. He panted now, utterly drained of energy. He had been going at it harder than usual, working off the sting of Sakura's words. He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his head drop into his hands.

"I see you've been working as hard as usual, Lee,"

A voice chuckled. Lee looked up in surprise.

"O-Oh! Lady Hokage!"

He jumped to his feet and bowed in respect. Tsunade laughed again, her ample chest bouncing as she held up her hands.

"No need to be so formal! Listen, I didn't come here just to chit chat. I have a special mission that's really important, and I think you're the perfect guy to do it. Plus, it might just help you out with something else…"

Lee cocked his head in a questioning manner.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sakura's exhausted hand shook a little as she scribbled on the paper beneath it, trying so hard to focus on the report she needed to file. Her shift was coming to an end, and she couldn't wait to go home. It was finally quiet in the hospital, at least as much as such a place could be. She let her head drop back as she moaned; every part of her ached, but at least she was done! A few of her coworkers waved tired goodbyes at her as she got ready to leave. She returned them with as much energy as she could muster.

"Miss Sakura, did you hear? Lady Hokage is having a puppet show for the children who were brought in today! To cheer them up, you know?"

The same intern paused as she walked by, leaning against Sakura's overcrowded desk.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful!"

Despite her fatigue, Sakura knew she should take a moment and see the show. It would mean a lot to the children, whom she was fond of, and Tsunade would be happy. She followed the intern to the courtyard outside the hospital where a small stage and rows of folding chairs had been assembled. Each seat was filled with a child; Konoha locals gathered behind the children, smiles on their faces as they watched the performance. Sakura's eyes widened. Lee was standing behind the stage, both his hands raised above his head as he played the parts of the puppet show. He had matching voices for each character that had the children laughing in delight.

"Oh Mister Dragon, that sounds like a lot of fun! Can I also play?"

Lee's characters were brought to life with his expressive eyes and animated movements. He looked out to the crowd, a big smile on his own face as he realized how much everyone was enjoying the show. He happened to catch the glance of certain pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Guilt racked her heart so heavily she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sakura mouthed, bowing slightly. When she looked up, she was amazed to see how happy Lee looked. He had understood and accepted her apology readily, even after she had treated him like dirt. And despite how awful he must have felt earlier, he had put it all aside to help the children who were hurt in the hospital. He had a gift for bringing happiness to others that she found herself admiring. There were many words to describe Rock Lee, the blossoming youth of Konoha. He was loud, more cheerful at six in the morning than should be legal, and took enthusiasm to a whole new level. These attributes were well known; ask any of the Leaf shinobi.

Yet underneath that busy browed exterior was the purest, most kind heart she had ever seen. Sakura gazed at him from the back of the crowd, a tender smile growing on her lips. There was so much more to him than the hyperactive knight in shining armor she was used to seeing. She stayed until the end of the show, and even volunteered to help clean up afterwards. She and Lee chatted while they did so; as they both reached for the same chair, their fingers brushed. Both teens blushed and looked away, grinning nervously as they continued cleaning up.

"Lee, I really do owe you a better apology for what I did earlier… I was… cruel…"

"Sakura, it is okay. You had a stressful day; these things happen. It meant a lot to me to see those smiles on the children's faces, but it meant even more to see the beautiful one on your face,"

Lee flashed the thumbs up sign as he blushed, hoping she wouldn't mind the compliment. Sakura giggled at him, her face bright red. She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and gazed at him. The orange glow casted by the setting sun made him look… just like Lee. The same bushy brows, the same spark in his eyes that caused him to shout out his feelings and declare ridiculous challenges. He was the same Lee he had always been, and would always be. He was the Lee that had Sakura leaning in to brush her lips against his cheek, planting the softest kiss on his tough skin.

"You sure have a way with children, Lee. I admire that. Maybe… we could go to Ichiraku's sometime?"

She whispered in his ear before standing up straight, waving goodbye at him. His jaw was hanging open in total surprise; she smiled and left, shaking her hips a little as she went, finding herself not so tired anymore as the sun set on what turned out to be an okay day after all.

**A/N: End. With a little touch of fluff. I oh so love this pairing!**


End file.
